


Sing For Me

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: Marinette's class goes on a field trip to an old opera house near the edge of the city. Once there, Marinette is picked to play the part as Christine, the lead role of a girl who sang beautifully catching the attention of the legendary phantom that was rumored to live beneath the opera within the catacombs. What will happen if Marinette becomes his next target?Based off the best play ever "The Phantom of the Opera"Characters belong to Zagtoons
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the famous play 'The phantom of the opera' 
> 
> What will happen in the modern world of miraculous when the phantom is involved?
> 
> Let's find out

Marinette stepped out of the bus and looked up at the large theater in amazement. Today her and the rest of her classmates were on a field trip to the Palais Garnier Academy Music Theater. Here they would watch a reenactment of a famous play that took place here.

It was a thirty minute drive from the school to the theater and in that time Marinette spent the bus rides listening to the songs on her phone, she had forgotten her headphones so Nino let her borrow his for the ride. She didn't know why these songs entranced her, but she now she couldn't get them out of her head which made it more exciting to see the play.

"Well here we are class the Palais Garnier Music Theater." Ms. Bustier said to the students "Now can anyone tell me which play is most famous to have taken place here?" 

"Oh I know!" Rose shouted in excitement. "The Phantom of the Opera! That story was so romantic!" 

The teacher nodded. "That's right Rose. It was a romance surrounding the tragedy of the phantom who roamed the halls of the opera, it's even rumored that this academy has been built over the rubble of that very same opera house, 'Opera Populaire'" She continued to speech while they walked up the entrance steps. "Today we'll be watching that very play and I will ask the class some questions if you all did your research and pay attention to the performance you should be able to answer them."

"Why did we have to come all this way to watch some dumb play?" Chloe asked with a snark. "Why couldn't we just watch the movie like everyone else, that's what their there for." The blonde observed her nails displaying that she was already bored.

The teacher sighed at Chloe's attitude, but continued to smile before giving her answer. "I believe that plays provide a different experience that you can't often get from movies. It can make the audience feel like their actually there seeing the events play out. "

"That's what surround sounds for." Chloe said still looking at her nails.

Marinette took off Nino's headphones and walked over to him to give them back. "Here you go Nino. Thanks again for letting me use them." 

"No problem Marinette, anything to help out a fellow music enthusiast." He joked with a smile.

Marinette giggled and noticed that Adrien was looking at her smiling. She blushed and looked at the ground for a moment.

"You like the songs from the play too Marinette?" Adrien asked the shy girl.

"Um....yeah I think they're really good." Her face became heated.

Adrien seemed unaware of her heated state. "Same here. I was listening to them last night as well. I think they do a great job advancing the story and Christine has a very beautiful voice."

"So does Marinette." Alya spoke wrapping an arm around her best friend. 

Marinette's face turned redder. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be coy with me. I've heard you sing and you have an amazing voice, I just wish you'd put it to good use. How come you haven't asked to join Luka's band?" 

"You sing Marinette?" Adrien asked clearly interested. 

"She does actually." Nino added. "I remember hearing her in chorus class before you guys joined our school, girl had the best soprano voice I've heard in awhile." 

"I sometimes sing, but it's not something I'm pursuing as a career or anything." Marinette said feeling embarrassed. "Also Rose is already the singer in Luka's band and I'm perfectly fine with being just their costume designer." 

Everyone entered the theater amazed by it's size and decorative interior. There was a giant chandelier hanging above where the audience sat and it sparkled glittering jewels that lit up the entire opera. Everyone took their seats next to their preferred classmates and waited for the show to start. They continued the chat until a man walking onto the center of the stage caused everyone to quiet down.

"I am terribly sorry...." The man spoke to the crowd, "...we will be unable to perform our play." The crowd began to murmur in shock. "Our lead actress who plays the role of Christine has fallen ill and will be unable to play her part." 

Disappointment fell across the students, mostly in Marinette who was very much looking forward to hearing the music live, until Alya spoke up. 

"Excuse me sir, what if there was a person who could play Christine?" Marinette's eyes widen at her friends question, just what was she up to? 

"Well that person would have to know all of her lines and most definitely the songs. Also, since Christine is known for having a magnificent voice we would ask that they'd be skilled in that area as well." 

"Well clearly there's no better person for the job than me." Chloe snarked.

"Actually..." Alya pulled up her best friend from her seat. "I was going to recommend Marinette." 

"What?! Why me?!" Marinette shouted.

"You know all the songs plus you have an AMAZING voice it has to be you." 

"Okay, but...but what about Rose?! She sings too, I'm sure she'd do a much better job than me." 

"I don't know all the songs like you do Marinette." Rose said. "I think it would be so lovely to hear you sing."

"Come on Marinette you can do it." Kim shouted.

"You'll do wonderful!" Mylene cheered.

"You got this dude." Nino added. 

Marinette felt s hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Adrien giving her an encouraging smile. "You'll do great Marinette." 

The blunette's heart pounded in her chest and covered her cheek in an attempt to hide her blush. She sighed and nodded meekly. "Okay.....I'll do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Omgosh I finally finished the first chapter of a story Ive been wanting to publish for months.
> 
> I think I started typing this chapter back in 2018 and Im just now publishing it. 
> 
> Yikes....
> 
> Hopefully this idea is just as good outside as it was inside my head then.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think? Are you interested? Would you like to see more? 
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
